CAMPAMENTO
by GABYNEKO
Summary: Ryohei, Gokudera y Yamamoto pelean por acostarse con Tsuna en aquel campamento… ¿Quién levantará su casa de campaña primero? ¡Esperen! ¿De dónde salió el azabache?… Y… Allx27…


**CAMPAMENTO**

**BY: _K.G.Á.É._**

Ryohei, Gokudera y Yamamoto pelean por acostarse con Tsuna en aquel campamento… ¿Quién levantará su casa de campaña primero? ¡Esperen! ¿De dónde salió el azabache?… Y… Allx27…

Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece.

**CAMPAMENTO**

Todos se encontraban armando las casas de campaña, unos teniendo más dificultades que otros. Por el contrario, Tsuna estaba acomodado cerca de un árbol, aparentemente solo con su saco de dormir.

— ¡Esto es extremadamente complicado!—se tiró de espaldas en la tierra, viendo tras de si a Sawada, quien solo estaba poniéndose loción contra mosquitos, completamente calmado a pesar de no tener ni por asomo su casa de campaña acomodada; enderezándose, pudo notar que de hecho la tenía como algo parecido a una almohada.

— ¡Que idea tan extremadamente buena, Sawada!—gritó llamando la atención del resto, quienes lo vieron tomar su propio saco de dormir para llegar a ponerlo justo al lado derecho del de Tsuna.

— ¡Un verdadero hombre es capaz de dormir totalmente a la intemperie!—sin más aviso, se dejó caer, terminando su cabeza sobre el regazo del menor, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

— ¡O-Onii-san!—apenas terminó por llamarlo, otra fuerte voz se dejó oír.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Cabeza de césped! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!—presuroso, su autoproclamada mano derecha dejó su fracaso de tienda, para dirigirse donde su amado décimo parecía necesitar su ayuda.

Yamamoto, con más experiencia de campamentos por estar en el club de beisbol, casi tenía armada su tienda pero… ¡Hey! Se veía más divertido acostarse con Tsuna y los demás. Dejó caer el soporte, haciendo que toda su labor anterior quedara inconclusa, dirigiéndose a donde Gokudera trataba sin mucho éxito de poner su saco a la derecha del de Tsuna, lo cual implicaba quitar al senpai.

—Maa maa Si van a pelear, entonces solo debería de quedarme yo con ese lugar—supuestamente, llegó en son de paz.

— ¡Como si fuera a permitir eso, estúpido friki del beisbol!—solo acrecentó el fuego.

—Entonces solo me pondré a tú izquierda— le dijo al castaño, acomodándose también.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Estoy extremadamente molesto!—gritó cuando, al ir a buscar su saco de dormir lanzado por el peliplata al otro extremo del lugar, el cabeza de pulpo había logrado al fin ponerse a la derecha de su jefe.

— ¡Jeh! Eso te enseñará a respetar el lugar de los demás—decía Gokudera con aires de superioridad.

—G-Gokudera-kun—a decir verdad, aquello le pareció un poco injusto; después de todo, onii-san había llegado primero.

—Jajaja Senpai. Tampoco estoy dispuesto a ceder mi lugar—terminó advirtiéndole Yamamoto, mostrando una mirada seria.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Entonces solo tendré que acomodarme por mi cuenta!—y haciendo uso de su astucia infantil, terminó acostado en el mejor lugar de todos.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Onii-san!—gritó Tsuna cuando lo tuvo recostado sobre él.

— ¡Miserable! ¡Quítate de ahí! ¡Incomodas al décimo!—volvía a jalarlo, logrando al contrario que el guardián del sol se pegara aun más como garrapata, sonrojando al castaño.

—Jajaja Eso fue muy inteligente—siendo sinceros, aunque lo elogió, se sentía tan molesto como Gokudera.

Ambos se arrepentían de no haberlo pensado antes. Tal vez debieron ceder sus lugares anteriormente, de ese modo ellos estarían sobre Tsuna.

Por su parte, el castaño se arrepentía de no haber intentado armar su casa de campaña, a pesar de saber que fracasaría como muchas otras veces, razón por la que ya estaba acostumbrado a dormir totalmente al descubierto.

Alejado un poco, se encontraba Reborn sonriendo divertido. Estaba seguro que el contacto con sus guardianes mantendría caliente a su sonrojado y ya jadeante alumno, durante aquella noche de campamento…

_OMAKE_

Como al otro lado de donde se encontraba había demasiado ruido, tuvo que actuar en consecuencia.

—Confiscaré al herbívoro—una voz bien conocida por todos, les arrebató de pronto al castaño. Llevándoselo cual saco de papas.

— ¡¿Hibari?!— ¿de dónde había salido? Más importante que eso:

— ¡Ahh! ¡Devuelve al décimo!—el chico bomba fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose y amenazando con lanzar dinamita.

— Tsuna—el del club de beisbol había colocado su mano sobre la de Gokudera Hayato, para impedir que lanzara su dinamita y dañara al herbívoro en sus garras.

— ¡Sálvenme!—hacía ademanes con las manos para alcanzar a su manada, aun sabiendo que no escaparía.

—Te morderé hasta la muerte si no guardas silencio—esa era la confirmación de su peligrosa situación. Aunque sentía que el prefecto lo había dicho con cierto tono herido.

— ¡Ah! ¡No es que no quiera estar con Hibari-san!—las palabras salieron por si solas, cuando se dio cuenta su cuerpo se tensó.

Al escucharlo, el prefecto se detuvo por un instante demasiado breve, en el que Tsuna podría jurar haber vislumbrado una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, de no ser porque es Hibari-san.

— ¡Hibari! ¡No necesitas ser extremo solo para acostarte con Sawada!—la voz de Onii-chan se escuchaba cerca, aun cuando la maleza que los rodeaba no lo dejaba verlo.

Cuando lograron encontrarlos. La casa de campaña de Hibari ya estaba levantada. La duda los invadió.

¿Sería prudente entrar?

Tal vez el prefecto ya se había acostado con el castaño.

Tal vez lo mejor era no molestar.

Sin embargo, por dentro realmente estaban furiosos y abatidos por perder al castaño. De saber que terminarían así, se hubieran turnado para acostarse con el heredero Vongola en aquel campamento…

_OMAKE DEL OMAKE_

Se sintió herido cuando descubrió que no fue invitado al campamento organizado por el arcobaleno.

Con el único fin de incordiar, se apresuró hasta donde Tsunayoshi debía encontrarse. Nunca esperó encontrar a la alondra adueñándose del cuerpo que quería poseer.

Oh, bueno… Lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

Kufufufu

Siempre podía ser protagonista de los sueños más oscuros del castaño.

Sonrió cuando aquella ave apenas tratando de dormirse, al escuchar al décimo Vongola llamarlo en sueños, puso una expresión molesta. Aunque no esperaba que el mordisco fuera a ser tan literal de su parte.

Por la mirada llorosa del pequeño Vongola, quien despertó asustado, supuso que él tampoco esperaba esa mordida en el cuello; mucho menos encontrar a su agresor mirándole tan profundamente.

Entonces le vio estremecerse. Había sido notado.

Su intuición le decía que aquella noche no dormiría. ¡Ahh! ¡Como se arrepentía de haber ido a ese campamento…!

.

.

.

**N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO…!**

**Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

Solo algunas mal intencionadas palabras, pero espero les haya gustado…


End file.
